Turning On Evil
by Oro4
Summary: ONESHOT What happens when our favourite hero turns evil? What will Hermione do? And what of Ron?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of it. I SO wish I did though, but hey it wasn't _my_ idea so no stuff for me!

A/N: Hello everyone! It's me again! I had an idea while I was reading some fanfics (no I didn't take anyone's idea, maybe Mystery's but we've spoken on this already!) anyway, and I thought of this fic… so enjoy! Read and REVIEW! Thanks!

Turning On Evil

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. His body was to the ground.

There was a scream and a loud banging of doors. Harry stood up grinning. Something about his new wave of violence made him excited. Suddenly everything grew quiet. A tingle ran up Harry's spine as he stepped over the immoble bodies. The only thought that occupied his mind was that of his beautiful brown haired friend... or enemy. At this point either one was fine. And neither one would deter him from his path. _Where is she?_ Harry pondered. He walked to the back of the flat with his wand in its holster at his waist. A malicious smile spread across his face as he looked down on the floor. A clump of red hair was strewn ( It's a word now) across the cute face. Harry spat on it. _Stupid wench _he thought bitterly. _I could've saved you, but you weren't good enough for me... not like her._

Harry looked up at the closed door in front of him.

"Ah," he said in recognition. He knew _exactly _where she was. He remembered Ron yelled for her to hide. And like a good little girl, she did. She couldn't apparate, the flat was sealed, and the front door wasn't an option becasue too many people would have spotted her trying to escape. She was such a good little girl.

Harry walked into the bedroom; his eyes darting amusingly around the room. He heard the door close behind him and stopped walking. He couldn't help but allow the smile that was forming on his face. He vaguely wondered what she was going to do. She was such a good little girl after all.

"Ah, Hermione. It seems you have me at a bit of a disadvantage," Harry said still not turning around. He heard a gasp and tingles ran up his back once more.

"H-Harry…! I- I can't believe this…! You're… you're…!" Hermione's voice ran in Harry's ears. He turned around to face her.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm a Death Eater!" He said grinning. He _loved_ the way her eyes were lined with pain, she looked so...delicious!

"But why, Harry? Why would you do this?" she asked pleadingly. "You know what I don't care! You come into this flat and killed Ron and Ginny you have no right to answer!"

Her voice had gotten deeper and stronger. A lovely set of the chills ran a course through Harry's body. She was innocently erotic.

"I didn't _kill_ Ron, Hermione. I just stunned him," Harry said in a slightly offhanded matter-of-factly tone. "As for the harlot, yes, I killed her."

Hermione's eyes blazed with anger as she pointed her wand steadily at Harry's chest. Harry looked at her with interest.

"Are you going to hex me?" he asked. "Let's see it then!"

Her eyes told him that she was going to hurt him, but her body told him otherwise. Her wand wavered and Harry took that chance. He quickly knocked the wand out of her hand and with great force knocked her against the wall. She lost her breath and that's when Harry decided to talk.

"Hex me, Hermione," Harry said in a low saucy voice. "_Hex me_."

Hermione looked murderous but chose not to say anything. Her chest lifted with her heavy breathing.

"You don't have to look at me like that Hermione," Harry said. "I promise I won't do anything to harm you."

"Your promises don't mean a thing."

Harry chuckled. _If I weren't like this would you change your mind? Is it because you are against my being a Death Eater or against something else?_ Harry thought. Harry leaned closer and Hermione tried to back away more.

"You see, I've finally opened up my powers. I can finally be the man Dumbledore wanted me to be," Harry muttered changing the subject. Hermione gasped and struggled to get away.

"How could you be! You filth! You can't be the man Dumbledore wanted you to be!" Hermione spat at Harry. "You only love yourself, you bastard! Get off of me!"

Her anger made him want her more. He pulled her head close, pinned her body to his, and spoke to her in low tones.

"You're so beautiful when you're upset," he said licking his lips. "You make me..."

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt his lips mold onto hers. They were so fierce and lusty. Harry pushed her against the wall more, pressing his body closer to hers. He knew she could do wand-less magic but wasn't going to let her even have a thought about it. Her hips shifted against his lower torso, as she tried to escape, making him mad with desire. He ground against her feeding himself pleasure as he felt himself harden slightly. He relinquished her lips only to feed upon her neck.

"Harry, let me go!" Hermione cried out, but her pleas were unheard by Harry's licentious ears. All he heard were cries of desire rather than pleas of aid. She struggled more than ever, trying to push Harry away, but succeeded only in making him more ferocious in his actions towards her. Harry pushed against her just as she tried lifting her leg and her leg rubbed deliciously against Harry's member. He let out a throaty moan. He felt her shiver against him as he did so and smirked. She might've been strong willed, but nothing could stop her body for wanting him.

"So you _don't_ dislike my touch?" he asked as he kissed her neck softly. Another tremble racked Hermione's body involuntarily.

"Harry, stop it," she whimpered. "I can't take this anymore!"

Harry's tongue darted out of his mouth, flicking over Hermione's heated and marked flesh.

"Can't take _what_?" he asked silkily.

Harry's tongue languidly stroked the spot on Hermione's neck.

"You _know_ what!" Hermione cried softly clinging onto his shirt. Harry grinned nipped at her neck once more. She shivered in delight and pleasure. Her will was broken.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she fell. Harry watched her fall; lust reflecting in his brilliant green orbs.

"Hermione…," Harry said softly. "You are wrong. I don't love myself. I love you. That's why I was able to unlock my powers. It had to do with love."

Hermione whimpered on the ground. Her body was shaking slightly and Harry stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"No," she said barely above a whisper. "No, Harry! No!"

Harry swept down to Hermione's level; taking care to lean over her body. He stared into her eyes causing a sharp intake of breath from her. His hand gently took her chin and his thumb brushed against her lips. They were still soft and tender.

"I'll make you love me," he said in deep, husky tones. "I'll never stop until you love me."

He claimed her lips leaning over her until her back touched the ground. Her moans left ringing in his ears.

"Harry, just do what you came for," Hermione said looking away. "Please…"

Harry smirked.

"I already did," he muttered as he sat up. He lifted Hermione with him and she fell into his embrace.

"Why, me Harry?" she asked softly, clinging onto him.

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I'm not all evil, you know," he said quietly.

Hermione nodded into his chest.

"I know, but," Hermione started.

"Because, you're mine." Harry lifted her chin once more and knew she was his.

A/N: Mystery, I love you! You are the best, really you are! I redid it finally!! Woot!


End file.
